Picking up Pieces
by cappucino-au
Summary: Crona had did something... and he won't regret it. Being sent to rehab prison at first, then... to school after his many years at home, he experiences a different environment different from his abusive home. Will they help him pick up the pieces, or will he fall back down alone to his worries and pain? /Male!Crona, Human!Ragnarok, AU/
1. Good Night Mother

**Author's Note: **I'm basing this fic after a chapter in the Soul Eater manga, where Crona kills Medusa. In this fic, Crona is a male! This is an AU fic, where Ragnarok is Crona's older brother, and such! Please enjoy!

* * *

_Good Night Mother_

I come home from an errand my mother gave me. It was nothing really hard. She told me set a fire at a certain place…. And I did. The only way to survive was to obey my mother's word. After many years of abuse, it has lessened and I decided just to become a slave to my mother's doing. I don't know what to do, or what I can do to get any freedom. I'm too scared to be on my own, and…older brother Ragnarork has been forcefully sent to military school against his will, after defying mother many times. I'm just on my own… with my mother going after me, and abusing me…

But… recently, it has been suddenly lessening. I don't know why… but it did. She suddenly became a little nicer… and doesn't hurt me that much.

_I don't know… how to handle that. _

* * *

I stare at my hands, with the bloodied red knife in my left hand. _I lost control somehow._

Mother was driving me crazy. Telling me sorry… about all the things she did to me after all those years. I couldn't take it anymore. More worst, was that smile… on the woman who whipped me, slapped me, and hit me everyday from I was a child. That didn't make sense! To see a smile… on that woman, she is not my mother. She couldn't be. In my last resort of everything… I grabbed a knife and stabbed her, thus killing her, seeing her crumple down… with that smile that shouldn't be on her face.

**_I killed … my mother … with my own hands. _**

* * *

I stare at my dead mother… now lying on the dining room floor, blood spreading from her destroyed body. It's a horrendous sight, and I cover her my face wondering what should I do. Looking at the clock… the servants might come soon, and they might make a scene. I don't want that. I stared at the phone hanging on the wall. Placing the bloodied knife on the counter, I walk towards the phone and began to dial the emergency number….

Surely… they'll do something about me… _and help me…. Maybe._

* * *

"911, how may I help you…?"

"…. 4569 Vine St. 94537… Manhattan, New York City…"

"The reason for the call, … Sir?"

"…. I killed my mother, and I… don't know what to do with her body… Please come."

I shut down the phone, and walk carefully around my rotting mother… heading to my room not closing the door. Going to the corner of the room, there's my pillow for comfort and I hold it tightly… with my bloodied red hands staining it…

* * *

I hear sirens roaring nearby my home, and I still sit in the corner holding my pillow tightly. I begin to wish older brother Ragnarok was home… as someone breaks down the door. They stop at the sight of my mother, muttering, "Oh my god. Who could have done this!"

_You don't know what she did… to me after all these years. She deserved it… she could never be forgiven by me_…

Yet I don't say anything, shaking back and forward trembling in the corner. The police began to search for the murderer… _me. _They walk around for sometime… going down the halls reaching the last room… _mine._

The policemen see my door open… and they go inside, seeing me… shaking back and forward, and looking at my hands, and my face.

Their voices boom loudly, and I wince being scared, they soon began to soften pitying me.

"_Did you see who killed that woman?"_

I gather up my strength to speak, with my voice trembling and weak. "…. I k-killed h-her…."

They stare at me, thinking I have gone insane, which I already did. I show my bloodied hands, and tremble once again as they stare at me.

"Young man. You just committed a serious crime." They tell me, a bit sorry for me… seeing that I looked too young to kill anyone.

"…. I k-know."

The policemen told me to get up and wash my hands, which I did following them and looking at my mother once again. I whisper silently, "… Good night forever, mother." They handcuffed me, and I did not dare resist and lead me to the car.

_Now… I was forever away… from that dreadful home… and that mother forever._


	2. Hello, Hello

The policemen took him to the court… at once, but he didn't say a thing during along the way. He only spoke, when he was spoken too, or when he needed. Looking very frail and weak, they thought it wasn't possible for someone to murder someone. But he was truthful. He told everything what happened… and his reason; he killed his mother, Medusa Gorgon.

The judge was quite… not harsh, in away but… she was wise. She asked questions, and was quite kind. Looking through his files, she found out that Crona was also a cause to some crime incidents. The pink haired boy did not falter nor did he lie. He told everything what he knew, remembering all the errands that his mother told him to do.

The juries, police men, and the judge were shocked about all the deeds his mother told him to do. It … was horrible to tell him to do these things, especially for someone so young.

"Crona Gorgon, do you have any relatives or someone that can help you in some way? We need permission to send you to a rehabilitation prison."

He didn't reply yet, trying to think of who could help him. "…. There's … my aunt and uncle… and…. My older brother… but he's at military school, due to my mother…"

"Your mother made your older brother go to military school? Why?"

"…. H-he t-tried to protect me…"

"I see."

* * *

He was sent to a rehab facility, in a prison cell with an older man… around his twenties. Crona wouldn't speak, nor did the older man. In actuality, neither of them spoke to one another. All the pink haired boy would do is sitting in the corner hugging his knees. Now, he officially named the corner, Mr. Corner 2.

The older man, whose name is Asura, is tall and a bit handsome, per say. The odd thing about him was his tattoos and he's a depressive psychotic manic. He killed about ten people, in a mental rage… and… Crona is a cellmate of his. _The both of them were classified dangerous… although Crona is only 15 years old._

* * *

It has been three months; Crona has been in the rehab prison. He has been staying in the same spot ever since, only getting up to the bathroom or going to cafeteria to eat. He never got visitors… only phone calls, from his Aunt Eruka and Uncle Free. The both of them were clearly worried for him, but couldn't do anything … as they were in a situation themselves.

His older brother, Ragnarok called him every time… which was pretty much every day…. much to the guard's annoyance. Crona tried to tell him that he was okay and he did not get hurt by anyone. But … that wouldn't stop the older sibling to stop calling so much. His last phone call… was about the nervous boy's murdering his mother.

"Crona. Tell me everything that happened…" Ragnarok's voice was rough but patient and soothing to Crona through the phone's ear piece.

"… Mother… sent me off on an errand to burn someone's place down…" he stopped a bit and continued on, "… I did that, and I came back home…. Mother… was… acting pleasant, too pleasant. She said I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you and… everything. She was smiling… and everything."

"… So you couldn't handle it…?"

"… I couldn't. Seeing a smile on that… wretched… woman's face…" he stopped again and continued, "… Next thing I knew, I grabbed … a k-knife… and… killed her…."

"… What did you feel?"

"…. Scared… but then… I felt satisfied…."

"… Obviously … you would feel satisfied… after what she did to you, all those years…"

"But…. I feel… horrible."

"Why?"

"…. Her … face… keeps appearing in my mind, I have… hallucinations of her…. I'm scared, Ragnarok…"

Ragnarok sighed and whispered. "Shhh… everything will be fine…"

"… When… will you be back?"

"…. After some paperwork, I'll be back in no time, Crona. Just wait…"

* * *

A certain visitor came… to visit Crona's cellmate, Asura. And… Asura didn't like him, as Crona saw the way he acted towards his visitor. The visitor personally came to cell, and… was a very happy man, joyful and a happy attitude.

Watching him from his corner, he noticed the man was wearing a skull mask put across his head, and he has golden eyes, with pale white skin. His hair was long in a tail, grey with black stripes.

Wearing a dark black suit, he was smiling… like nothing was ever wrong in the world.

"Asura? Do you have anything to say to me? ~"

"… Stupid bastard! Why are you even here, to torture me again?!"

"Me? Nooo! Why would I do that to you, Asura~" he then frowns. "**Just apologize to me and those families….! And I'll never bother you ever again.**"

"… "

He frowned at the stubborn Asura, and noticed Crona who was trembling, shaking back and forward in the corner at the loud booming voices of their argument. Staring at the young pink haired boy, who was mumbling a bit ominously, "_I don't know how to deal with this, I don't know how to deal with this."_

"… Ar-ee…. Was he here the whole time….?"

"…. He's my new cellmate. He's been here for three months… I think it's about four months now."

"Isn't he quite young for being here?"

"Why should I care? He rarely speaks at all, except for mumble in that corner, shaking like a scared bunny."

"What did that young boy do, to end up in a place like did, and in cell with you?!"

"He's classified dangerous, like me."

"That young boy?! Just what did he do?!"

"Don't ask me! I don't know! Ask him! Oi, Crona! Come 'ere!"

Crona who was shaking in fear looked up timidly from his corner, and got up holding onto his arm looking down as he walked nearing Asura. Trembling, his legs were shaking and his whole body too. He was too scared to even look up towards the strange man.

"Now, now, don't be nervous!" he smiled softly, and Crona looked up towards him shyly. "My name's Shi, odd name, isn't it? What about you, young one?"

"…. I'm … Crona. Crona Gorgon…"

"_Gorgon?" _he asked blinking. "Are you Medusa's child perhaps?"

"…. I was."

"…. Was?"

"…." He looks down and mumbles softly, yet loud enough for Shi to hear. "….I k-killed her… I killed… my mother…"

* * *

Shi stared at Crona, for five full minutes completely flabbergasted. Walking a step away and Asura did the same.

"…. Are you serious, young Crona?"

"S-she was driving me crazy… making me insane…. Smiling… and apologizing… for… all the abuse she did to me…. She acted like… she could make up for it! How … can I just… forgive her….?" He began to sob covering his face, crying and he ran to the corner rocking back and forward once again.

Shi was still shocked, but he returned back to normal and suddenly muttered out loud. "… Medusa. Look what you did… to your child, torturing him…. And his only resort is…. To kill you…."

* * *

Shi came back to visit… the prison more, but not Asura, but to talk to Crona. He asked questions and tried to make him break out of his shell. Then he asked about his older brother and his relatives. As weeks passed, Crona got a little comfortable around Shi, because he was kind and happy.

"Crona, have you ever been to school?"

"N-no… not at all…."

"Not in your fifteen years?!"

"No… I was always homeschooled, by… mother…"

"…. I see."

Shi became silent a bit, and Crona began to be nervous again, mumbling and holding onto his arm, scared. The man tried to calm him down, and asked quickly.

"Crona… do you want to go to school?"

The pink haired boy stared the golden eyed man for a few moments, not really knowing what to say. "… But… m-my p-prison… s-sentence…."

Shi smiled and spoke again, "I talked to the judge. She said that you murdering… was a cause of psychological torture, and it's best not to say what you committed, since your mother was the one who forced you do it."

"… B-but, b-but… I d-don't know … h-how to deal with… going to s-school! And… what about Ragnarok, and… Aunt Eruka, Uncle Free?"

"We'll arrange a meeting over at the school! Don't worry! I'm sure Ragnarok wouldn't mind! He's one of my students!"

"Y-you're a teacher….?"

"Me? No! I'm a principal of Death Academy!" he said cheerfully, and Crona looked at him up and down.

"_… You don't look like one…_"

* * *

Weeks later, Crona, his older brother Ragnarok, her relatives Eruka and Free were sitting in an office of the principal Shi. Smiling cheerfully, and explaining everything to the odd family.

Crona is now sixteen; his hair grew much messier, with a somewhat long tail growing in the back of his hair. Wearing white shirt and dark pants, he looks around scared, with his hand on his arm.

Crona's older brother Ragnarok has finally managed to quit from military school. His skin is tanned, and his face is scarred with an X, and his eyes aqua blue, with a small fang showing from his mouth.

Their aunt and uncle, are an ordinary couple, only Eruka was the sister of Medusa. She has white grey hair, and her husband is blind on the other eye.

The principal smiles at the family, acting like the whole family is quite fine the way they are, although their harsh background.

"**_Crona is accepted to Death Academy!_**"

The boy's eyes widen is shock and surprise and wonders…. How will he deal with school?


End file.
